


Little Red Riding Hood A Halloween Story

by Clockwerkchaos



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Grandmothers, Horror, Sexism, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwerkchaos/pseuds/Clockwerkchaos
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood went into the woods to deliver her grandmother a basket of goodies.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

One day Little Red Riding was given a basket of goodies to take to her Grandmother, who lived in the woods. And so Little Red Riding Hood carefully tied the basket, put on her wood-going boots, and tied the hood around herself, for which she was so-called. And so she set off into the woods.

As she came to the woods’ edge, she was spotted by a Hunter, a veteran of the woods, who ventured into its depths to plunder trophies of meat and skin. “Hold there, little girl.” Said he. “These woods are dark and dangerous, and no place for a little girl like you.”

“I'm sorry sir, but my mother has asked me to take this basket of goodies to my grandmother, who lives in the woods. I must go.”

The Hunter nodded. “Well, it is a good thing for children to obey their parents, and you are a very dutiful daughter. But it is far too dangerous, your mother does not know the dangers of the woods. Give me her location, and I shall deliver them.”

Little Red Riding Hood looked down. “Oh, but I promised I would look after them. And she would be terribly disappointed if I let them out of my sight. Please, I don't wish to trouble you.”

“I insist. You are a dutiful daughter, and it would be a shame if you were devoured by a wolf before you could become a fine wife.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “If you must hold on to it, then I shall go with you.”

And so Red Riding Hood and the Hunter set out. First, they set out in the near woods, where the light showed through. And Red made motion to go off the path, but the Hunter held her shoulder, and pulled her back. “Do not go that way, stick to the path, and only the path.” Said he.

Then they came to the middle woods, where the sun came only in small beams of light. And Red saw a deer and made to chase it, but the Hunter grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. “No, do not go off the path. Playing with the deer will only lead to getting lost, stick to the path, little girl.”

Finally, they came to the deep woods, where it was as night. The hunter lit his lantern, as Red had not thought to bring one of her own. Around them, a Wolf began to follow, but the Hunter's eye was keen, and as he saw it stalk, he made to shoot it. “Oh no!” Cried Red, and the Wolf was alerted, and ran off before he could hit his mark.

“Foolish girl, do not shout when I make to shoot!”

“I'm sorry sir, but.. must you hurt it?” Red asked.

“You have a gentle heart, but beware wolves, for they, more than any other, are tricky and cunning, and must be killed at the first opportunity. Lest they come to kill you” Red nodded, and they continued down the path. 

“There,” Red said. “There is my grandmother's house.” She said, pointing to a side route from the path. The hunter followed her cautiously to find a cabin, with smoke coming from the chimney. Red ran to the door, eagerly knocking, while the Hunter followed, taking note of wolf-tracks near the cabin.

“Who is it?” Came a crackly voice from inside.

“It's me, Little Red Riding Hood. And this nice Hunter who has come to escort me.” 

“Oh, how lovely! Do come in, my dear.” Came a croak.

Red made a motion to open the door, but the Hunter stepped forward, opening the door only a crack. The house was dark, but he looked upon the figure in the bed with a keen eye. “Yes, I have. Red Riding Hood, your grandmother's voice is so deep, is something the matter with her?”

“Oh, I just have a touch of cold.” Said she.

“Oh, dear!” Said Red. “If Grandmother has a cold she needs the food, even more, I have a hot meal for you.” She made a motion to enter, but the Hunter blocked her. “Is there something wrong?”

The Hunter looked on, unbuckling his weapon. “What big ears your grandmother has.”

“The better to hear my precious granddaughter with, good Hunter.”

“I'd love to talk, perhaps I can come in and I can let you know how the family is doing? Let us enter and talk properly.” Said red.

But the Hunter did not move, looking on as he readied his weapon. “What big eyes your grandmother has.”

“The better to see her with, in this dark house.” Said she.

“Even so, you should not be in such dark, mother has sent some candles, so that you can light your house as people do. Hunter sir, it is getting late, and we should return this before it becomes night. Or mother will worry.”

“As you wish,” replied the Hunter, but there is one thing that must be done.” The hunter placed his weapon at the door. “For your Grandmother has such big teeth.”

“The better to eat you with!” At this, the Wolf leapt out of bed, but the Hunter had stayed cautious and was far from the bed, and so he made ready to shoot. But before he could, he felt a pain in his back and fell to the ground. As he looked up, he saw Red behind him clawed hands dripping with his blood, her cloak gone and her wolf-ears easily visible. Then the Hunter knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which family matters, and family manners, are discussed.

“Thank you, dear, without your help that Hunter would have shot me.” Said the Wolf. “Now help me get him in, I can make a nice raw-roast for you before you go.”

“Grandmother, I already have a basket of food for you. Food that is not human.” Said Red. “This is why you have to live out here, because you kept eating people.”

“And it is a very nice basket I'm sure dear, and I promise I will eat it. But he is dead, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste. I mean, that would be wrong, no Hunter would want us to waste meat.”

“You know, Grandmother, this wasn't needed. I spent all this time being good so that this wouldn't happen. Had you not run out as a Wolf, or had you turned back fully, he would have simply let me deliver the food and left.”

“Oh dear, I'm sorry.” Said the Wolf as she began to gather the body and took it around back. “I just, well I get forgetful sometimes, and I just forgot to be properly human, I'm sorry. Your dear old grandmother gets dafty sometimes.”

“Yes, especially when it involves something you don't want to do, such as not eat people.”

“Oh don't you worry, besides what's done is done, now do you want a leg or rib.”

Red sighed, “Rib please.”

* * *

AN: Dedicated in loving memory of my nana, who managed to become remarkably subject to bouts of daftyness whenever someone tried to explain to her something she didn't want to hear.


End file.
